


One More Gift Before the Party

by BoostThatGold



Series: Booster Deserves the Best Birthday [2]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Booster and Ted work through some stuff too, Booster's birthday continues to be glittery, M/M, Ted knows he loves Booster but realises how head over heels he is like the disaster bi that he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoostThatGold/pseuds/BoostThatGold
Summary: “I love you too.” Saying ‘I love you’ could be hard, but not right now. Not when they were so close to each other, loving each other in ways deeper than words or even the small, affectionate touches they got away with giving each other in public because all their friends just assumed they were touchy-feely kind of guys. “I love you, Booster. I want to give you a great birthday. I want to make it better than any birthday you’ve had before…”Ted finishes his monitor duty. Booster is naked. Fun is had and feelings are explored.





	One More Gift Before the Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to continue this for a while, so I did. The series will probably be three parts, but I'm not sure yet when the third part will drop. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to talk to me on tumblr! http://alwaysshyandbi.tumblr.com/

    When Ted returned from his shift on monitor duty, Booster was naked.

   Grinning, stretched out on Ted’s bed, still covered in glittering (and, he noticed with narrowed eyes, _smudged_ ) gel pen improvements for the Bug…

   But _naked_.

   Ted sighed. He allowed his gaze to wander Booster’s (admittedly perfect) body as undid the chin strap on his suit and pulled it down so that he could give his best friend his best unimpressed face.

   “You left the door unlocked. What if someone like _Tora_ had walked in on you?”

   Booster grinned wider. “Ice is sweet enough to knock. Also, she’s halfway across the world on a mission.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Was I really that distracting to you, Beetle?”

   Ted scoffed. “Yes, when you nearly poked me in the eye with a pen.” He waved away Booster’s ‘I said I was sorry for that!’ and continued. “Point taken. What if Guy had found you?”

   Booster pulled a face. “Point taken, point taken.” He shrugged and nodded at the doorknob. “Lock the door and be quiet if you’re that scared of everyone finding out about us, Twenty-First Century Man.” There was an edge to Booster’s voice as he referred to Ted that way, one that became pronounced on the rare occasion they had argued over how secret to keep their relationship.

   Ted knew to be careful when he heard that tone, but he wasn’t worried. Booster didn’t sound very upset and eagerness masked most it. His best friend (boyfriend’s) gaze drifted to his cheek and the grin returned. “Lock the door and come over here. I want to show you how much ‘ _Booster Gold Approves’_ of you.”

   That cracked a short sharp _Bwa-ha!_ out of Ted that had Booster looking as pleased with himself as he had when Ted first walked into the room. He turned, locking the door before walking over to his naked boyfriend. “What’s with all this anyway?” He asked as he began to take off the Blue Beetle outfit. “It’s not my birthday.”

   “Well, it’s mine. And if I want to see you -” he sat up and pulled Ted closer to the bed so that he could kiss along his stomach almost reverently as he spoke “– naked and moaning in all your dazzling glory on top of me, I actually have to do something about it.” He passed over Ted’s underwear, brushing it as faintly as he could with his lips, and sucked his thigh instead. Once he had left a mark, the smile returned to his face. “Because you’re the _dumbest_ smart guy I’ve ever met, and we only have so long before my not-so-secret birthday party.”

   Ted tried to huff, but it came out shaky and breathless as he tried not to moan instead. “You’re the dazzling one, Mr. Walking L’Oreal Advert.” He reached down and stroked through thick blond hair.

   Booster looked up, winked, and mouthed ‘because you’re worth it’ up at him before returning to what he was doing. He ran his hands over the hem of his boxers, dipping his fingers inside the blue fabric for just a moment before retracting them. “Want to take these off for me? They only match your eyes when they’re not getting in my way.”

   Ted nodded and stepped away so that he could pull down the boxers and slide them down his legs. He kicked them off somewhere in the general vicinity of his Beetle suit and gently pushed Booster back onto the bed that creaked underneath their combined weight.

   No expense spared by Max, of course.

   He rolled his eyes and kissed Booster gently, pushing him back further and climbing up so that his knees were either side of his waist.

   Ted loved that they were like this. That sex could be full of stupid jokes and slow movements and pure, unfiltered _enjoyment_ of each other.

   Neither of them had to rush unless they wanted to rush. And, right now, Ted just wanted to make Booster’s birthday one to remember. Even if he had smudged all the inventive plans written on his body. Besides, Ted was sure they would be practically unreadable by the time their fun was through.

   He pulled back from the kiss, glad that the gel pens he had bought were non-toxic as Booster’s lips – and now parts of his own – were covered in shimmering pink. He dipped his head down to kiss down Booster’s jaw instead and felt a hand stroke through his hair at the motions.

   His boyfriend’s other hand travelled down the plains of his chest and stomach – hairier and softer than Booster’s own – and wrapped around his cock. He stroked slowly, causing Ted to release a moan that fanned out across the skin of Booster’s neck and made the hand tighten slightly in his hair.

   Booster’s hand continued its gentle, lazy strokes, bringing Ted to full hardness with embarrassing ease. Ted moaned against his skin, making no attempts to hide it as he held himself above him and continued to worship Booster’s skin with lips and teeth and tongue. He deserved it. He deserved everything. He was his _best friend_ – and he could be such a pain in the ass with his stringent beauty regime and bad jokes - but Ted had never loved anyone more.

   Pulling back for a moment, Ted realised Booster’s thoughts were once again in sync with his own. He stopped stroking Ted for a moment, then pulled their hips closer with a hand on his rear. He ground up against him and the friction had both of them moaning in pleasure.

   “That’s better,” Booster whispered, more to himself than to Ted. He ground up again and Ted copied the motion against him and built up a rhythm that had Booster panting and clinging to him.

   “I love you, Ted.” The words came quickly, breathless and desperate. Booster didn’t take his eyes off Ted. The hand in his hair moved down to stroke along the words on his cheek. “I love you a lot. I want us to go on joking and taking down bad guys and being the old Blue and Gold forever.” He squeezed his rear and sped up the rhythm of grinding their hips together. “Even if my life back home hadn’t been so messed-up, I hope I’d have still decided to make a trip to the past and then stayed once I met you, because I can’t imagine a world where I never meet you. I don’t want to imagine it.” He licked his glittery lips, tried to catch his breath (but refused to slow their pace down) and continued. “I wish I’d been able to tell that President I wanted to be Gold Star, because if I had then ‘Booster’ would be an intimate secret of my past and your future between you and me.”

   His hand guided Ted into a kiss and Ted complied. The kiss was filthy and wet, nothing like the words Booster had just spoken, and Ted threw himself headfirst into it. He poured all of his emotions into the kiss, angling his head and using hands on Booster’s face to draw him closer because Ted often said the wrong thing at the wrong time and how was he supposed to follow up on the truths Booster had just told him?

   Booster was so honest. He was earnest in everything he did, from his career to his relationships; he never seemed to give anything less than one hundred percent of his effort. Ted wondered why he was the only one out of the JLI who ever seemed to notice that. Maybe it’s because he too was a man on a mission whose joking personality painted him as a fool amongst his peers.

   He only pulled back from the kiss when both of them needed air. “I love you too, Booster. _Michael_.” He smiled when he saw his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes light up. “And I think, whether possible or not, I can’t think of anywhere I want to be right now more than with you.” Sure, not as long as what Booster had said, nor as personal, but he could tell he understood what he was trying to say.

   Booster slowed their hurried motions against each other. He gave Ted’s ass one last squeeze before releasing it and asking: “Could you go grab us some lube? I don’t think either of us want to end this evening too early.”

   Ted traced some of the words he had scribbled earlier on Booster’s arm and nodded. He stood and moved to where he kept the lube, hidden under a stack of magazines in one of his drawers. He could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him and, not for the first time, felt the urge to ask what the genetically-perfect superhero saw in him.

   He knew better than to dive down that particular rabbit hole. The last time he had asked, somewhat chubbier, overworked, and feeling like a bit of a joke, Booster had pulled him closer and whispered in his ear: _“If your handsome face wasn’t so well known because you were the genius behind Kord Omniversal, I’d have you posing right alongside me in the pages of magazines, Teddy.”_

   Ted had gone red, whispered a quick joke about how he could use the money, but Michael would lose all his sponsors, and wondered how Booster could manage to say lines like that without them sounding corny.

   But that was them. Blue and Gold. Trading insults and compliments (not to mention insults that sounded like compliments and compliments that sounded like insults) between them but remaining irrevocably close. Ted sighed as he walked over. He really did love him.

   “So, how do you want to do this?” He asked as he crawled back over his boyfriend. “It’s your call, birthday boy.”

   Booster laughed and lifted his legs to wrap around his back. “I want you inside me, Ted.” He watched as Ted slicked his fingers in preparation. “I’ve wanted you inside me all day. When we went out for breakfast… When I decided to crash your monitor duty… All day, Teddy.”

   Ted blushed and hid how flattered he was under a laugh. “Yeah? No wonder I found you naked and already hard in here then.” It was Booster’s turn to redden then and he raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Booster. How did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

   Booster didn’t answer. Ted chuckled again, not his usual loud, raucous laughter, and pushed a finger inside of him. Booster tensed for a moment, then pulled Ted closer.

   “Kiss me,” he whispered. Ted was happy to follow this birthday wish. He pressed his lips gently to Booster’s, who opened his mouth and granted Ted permission to deepen the kiss and distract him from the finger pushing in and out of him. Ted added a second finger, angling his head so that he could push his lips against Booster’s with more pressure. He swallowed both their moans, mindful of the thin walls and the building being full of their friends.

   Booster’s moans became louder, more desperate, and his hands moved to cling to Ted’s waist, nails digging in slightly. Ted pulled his fingers out of him and broke the kiss to carefully examine his best friend’s blissful expression. “You feeling ready?”

   Lips parting a little in thought, Booster nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, Ted. God, let me…” He pushed himself to sit up and Ted leant back to let him up.

   He took the bottle of lube, squirted some onto his fingers and began to liberally stroke it onto Ted’s cock. Ted closed his eyes and moaned softly. “Feels good, Booster,” he complimented, voice quiet and rough.

   “If you think that feels good, you should be excited for what’s coming.” Booster winked at him and laid back on the bed. He crooked a finger at him. “Come here, Ted. You’ve kept me waiting far too long…”

   “Not my fault I drew the short straw with monitor duty…”

   Booster laughed. “I know, I know. Doesn’t mean you need to just stare at me now. I know I look like a God, but…” He cut off in a deep moan when Ted pushed inside of him. He wrapped his legs around his back again and squeezed, encouraging.

   Ted didn’t pause until he was fully inside of the man he loved so much. He sighed happily, giving Booster little affectionate kisses to his face as he accustomed himself to Ted’s length. “Feeling okay, Michael?”

   Michael’s legs unwound from his waist so that he could spread them wider. “Better than _okay_ , Teddy. So, please. Please, move.”

   Ted pressed their lips together tenderly and pulled out of Booster almost all the way before sliding back in. Booster groaned against his lips and Ted repeated the motion. He felt Booster move against him, their bodies fitting together perfectly no matter how they did this. A quicky over the desk was special in its own way but this… being able to see Booster’s every reaction, to tease pleasure from him slowly until they both were ready to beg… this was something else. “Booster, Booster, Michael…” Ted stroked any part of him he could reach and shuddered with pleasure when Booster’s nails brushed over his nipple.

   His boyfriend felt the reaction and the hand returned. It ran over Ted’s nipple and circled it until it was firm enough to be rolled between thumb and forefinger. Ted hunched over slightly and groaned. “Oh… Booster… It’s so good, you feel so good right now.”

   “I love you, Ted,” Michael repeated again, as though it was all he could say – or all he wanted to say, right now. “So much, Ted. I love you. I think I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

   “I love you too.” Saying ‘I love you’ could be hard, but not right now. Not when they were so close to each other, loving each other in ways deeper than words or even the small, affectionate touches they got away with giving each other in public because all their friends just assumed they were touchy-feely kind of guys. “I love you, Booster. I want to give you a great birthday. I want to make it better than any birthday you’ve had before…” His thrusts were getting erratic as he neared his release. He reached down, circling Booster with his calloused hand and stroking quick and hard.

   Booster let out a stuttered breath and rocked his hips up towards his hands. “Come for me, Booster.” He kept his gaze on the man squirming and panting beneath him. “Finish with me, because I want to… so much…” He moved his hand faster and came, thrusting himself in and out of Booster and moving his hand quicker to move him towards release as well. He knew he had been successful when the hand gripping his hip tightened and Booster gave a loud cry of his name, just his name.

   When they both came down from their release, Ted laid himself on top of Booster after pulling out and closed his eyes when his sweaty hair was played with.

   “You know…” Booster commented casually. “New ideas for the Bug and the B.B. gun or not, we really should shower before we go to the party.”

   Ted felt a kiss against his hair and smiled against Booster’s chest. “Yeah.” He shifted closer. “We should. I wrote it all down when you left anyway.”

   Booster laughed. “Of course you did. Can’t trust me to keep your secrets safe, huh?” But his voice was fond.

   “Well, you did smudge it…”

   A tap to the back of his head. “It’s not like those pens are permanent…”

   “I know.” And wasn’t that just a shame? “Hey Booster?”

   Booster gave a sleepy hum of response and the hand stroking his hair ceased.

   Ted could feel his heartbeat pick up as he summoned his resolve. _It’s okay, Ted. This really shouldn’t be as stressful as a board meeting. Definitely shouldn’t be as stressful as fighting the intergalactic villain of the week._ But it was.

   “I was thinking… you’re right that the JLI are not just our colleagues. They’re our friends. And if it’s just them…” He could feel his hands sweating. “We could tell them. At the party I mean. Just them.”

   “Really?” Booster completely failed to mask the excitement in his voice. His hand returned to stroking Ted’s hair. “If you’re comfortable about it Ted, then I agree. I just don’t want you to agree to this… and then end up stressing over it later.”

   “I won’t.” It wasn’t like any of the JLI would have a bad reaction. Oh, there would be teasing – and a lot of it at that. Many an ‘I told you so’ would be had. Some people might even win or lose some bets. But he did love Booster and Booster… Booster deserved better than constantly having to mind how they acted around everyone. At least in this building, Ted had decided, they would be safe.

   “Good.” There was another kiss to his hair. “But we should really move onto a more pressing matter…”

   Ted felt his heart drop in panic. “What’s that?”

   “Why, my ridiculously named superhero boyfriend, _that_ is turning your big brain towards figuring out how the pair of us can fit into one tiny shower, because I’m really not ready to let go of you just yet. And we have a shindig to get to. Right?”

   Ted laughed, long and loud. “Right. But you probably shouldn’t call it a shindig.” He sat up and pulled Booster with him.

   “Why not? It’s a pretty fun word to say. Like wowzer! Or phrases like the pot calling the other pot a black kettle!”

   “Or calling you Green Lantern?” Ted knew if he laughed any harder he risked Booster getting pouty with him. “Yeah, yeah. Call it whatever you want. But let’s shower and get dressed, okay? I want to _tell_ them we’re a couple, not _show_ them.”

   Booster grinned.


End file.
